Multiverse Gaming Tournament
by King Seeker
Summary: What happens when people from several universes gather together to take part in a gaming tournament?(Includes characters from dragon ball z,marvel, one piece, naruto and more)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,this is a fan-fiction regarding a gaming tournament having competitors from several universes like DBZ, Naruto, One Piece etc.**

 **We hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Multiverse Gaming Tournament**

Ladies and gentlemen! The Multiverse gaming tournament is a once-in-a-lifetime experience for all of us. In this tournament, several participants from each universe compete against each other for the title of "The best player in the Multiverse". Several rounds are held using randomly selected games.

#The PIS-torinator is used to slow down the reaction speed of all players to ensure that the basis of competition is skill alone.

#First, an elimination round is held so as to kick out all players with below-par gaming skills

#Next, the remaining people are distributed into four groups which compete with each other in team matches.

#Finally Players of the winning group duke it out against each other in classic one-on-one style

 **Some important points** :

Those who break or damage their controllers will be disqualified and fined to compensate for the loss(owing to the fact that this tournament is extremely underfunded)

A competitor may not physically harm each other unless they do so in the virtual world

Anyone who tries to sabotage the equipment in any way will be disqualified and sent back to their respective universes.

Now to announce the participating universes. (Note that number of universes have been restricted due to lack of info regarding several of them)

Dragon Ball Z(You probably guessed this one)

One Piece

Naruto (immediately after the Fourth Shinobi World War)

Attack on Titan

Marvel Universe

Mysterious competitor from an unnamed universe.

Now to get somethings straight. The competition has been organized by the Grand Master from the Marvel Universe and the Kais from Dragon Ball Z universe. We have put a lot of effort into this tournament and we are sure you will find it most entertaining. Well, that's all folks! We'll meet in the next episode of **Multiverse Gaming Tournament. Until then, have a nice game!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2:

* * *

The group of organizers sat around the table, with none of them knowing what to say. All the seats had been occupied except for the one at the head of the table.

"I still don't see why I can't sit at the head of the table" Beerus complained

"Calm down Beerus, you know that the seat has been reserved for a special person. And he is the one who thought of this tournament in the first place!" said Whis

"Still he is late. And I am bored. Maybe I should just blow up the planet."

"That won't be necessary." A new voice rang out

Beerus turned to see a person sitting in the chair which was previously unoccupied.

"Hello. I am the Grandmaster. Kibito Kai, would you be so kind as to introduce me to the gathering."

"Kibito Kai stood up "It would be an honor." He turned to address the gathering

"The Grandmaster is one of the celestial beings in another universe, commonly referred to as the 'Marvel Universe' where he has held several such competitions, pitting prominent characters of the universe against each other in a variety of games, often having a big price at stake. He has also-"

"Pardon me but I wanted to ask the grandmaster a question." said Beerus

Kibito looked at the grand master nervously, well aware that he was in the presence of people who were so powerful that destroying a planet, or even a solar system, would be child's play for them.

"Yes, Beerus?" The Grandmaster replied.

"You seem to be awfully intent on having a tournament of this magnitude. May I ask you why you suddenly felt the need to organize something like this instead of doing something with your universe alone?"

The Grandmaster sighed "well… let's just say I have grown tired of using people only from my universe. This would be much more interesting."

Beerus nodded. "I hope that's how it turns out… Or I'll be bored to death."

No one bothered to point out that a god of death being bored to death was an absolutely absurd idea.

There was an awkward silence. Then suddenly , someone knocked at the door.

"Come in?" Kibito said.

Minato Namikaze entered and grinned at the gathering.

"Well, from what I have been told about you, you are supposed to be dead!" exclaimed the Grandmaster.

"You can thank the Dragon Balls for that" Minato replied.

Whis stepped in to explain "The dragon balls, as most of you are aware of, are a source of endless fascination. Their speciality lies in the fact that when brought together, they summon an eternal dragon, who can grant any _reasonable_ wish of the person who summons him. We used this dragon to revive Minato and recruit him so that he could help us manage this tournament. He is especially useful when it comes to convincing companies to sponsor the tournament."

"uh… about that… it looks like we are falling short of the amount we were hoping to acquire because precious few companies are interested in funding the tournament." Said Minato sheepishly.

Beerus stood up "This is outrageous! How is it that even Gods are falling short of money here!"

"Well there is nothing else to do now but manage with our limited resources." said the Grandmaster, "If it was possible, I would have used mine to back this tournament up, but I can't because of some problems I've been facing with Galactus recently"

" Who's Galactus?" Kibito enquired.

"Never mind him. Lets just say that we'll have to manage with what we have"

"We'll now be splitting up into groups to send invitations to different universes." Whis announced

"Why do we have to do it.." Beerus groaned.

"Because… we are underfunded and couldn't employ anyone to to do the job." Whis replied.

"Shouldn't we decide on a prize for the winners first since we don't have much money?" asked Kibito

"Dragon Balls" the others chorused.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Recruiting the competitors!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

In the Dragon Ball-Z universe…

At Bulma's place

Goku and Vegeta were stuffing their faces with food while goten and trunks were sparring with each other. In other words, It was a typical day. Everyone was bored to death ever since Beerus had fought with Goku.

Goku sighed "I wish something interesting would happen"

"Don't be a wimp, Kakarrot" Vegeta yelled "Use what's left of your brain! It's no use whining because we have to get used to this life-style until we die. Besides, do you think someone will come knocking on the door in order to entertain us with some good news!?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"You get it kakarrot"

"Umm.. I've busted my back so I can't. Why don't you get it?"

"I have indigestion so I can't move. So you open the damn door"

While goku and vegeta were bickering, goten opened the door. A person entered. Looking at him, Trunks asked "uh… who are you?"

"I'm Minato, I was wondering if I could talk to…" he looked at the list "Son Gecko and Vegetable?"

In a flash, Goku and Vegeta were in the room. After they introduced themselves, Minato explained the situation to them.

"I have come to invite you guys to a gaming tournament. Basically, competitors from several universes compete with each other for the title of best gamer in the multiverse."

Goten and Trunks were interested. "Count us in" they yelled.

"Sure, but it would be better if you had an adult accompanying you"

Vegeta turned away "This is something for children, not for proud saiyan warriors such as me and kaka-"

"I'm in" Goku said "I'll get to meet a lot of interesting people that is for sure."

"But… Goku" Vegeta mumbled.

 **Inside Vegeta's head**

* * *

Evil Vegeta: Come on, let's join too!

Proud Vegeta: No way, my dignity will be lost!

Evil Vegeta: To hell with your dignity, listen up. This is a perfect chance to beat up kakarrot and show him who the boss is. Then we can go bragging about it for days.

Both Vegetas smiled at each other

* * *

 **Back outside**

"Ok, I'm in" said Vegeta, trying to maintain a poker-face

"Splendid" said Minato, then looked at the kids "It's nice to see that you have such caring parents."

Vegeta butted in "Kakarot is a horrible parent, He died, then left his son to train with a psychotic killer, then returned and immediately sent his son on a mission to a planet to fight people who were way above his league."

"Hey, look who's talking, you tried to kill your son several times when he tried to stop you from allowing a horrible monster (cell) to turn into an even worse monster."

Both started arguing with each other. Unable to handle the situation, Minato was beginning to wonder if he should have volunteered to send an invitation to this universe instead of his own universe. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he yelled "STOP!"

That caught everyone's attention. Minato continued "you think, you are bad parents? Well guess what, I died, leaving my child alone but before I died, I totally sealed a giant evil beast inside him, thus marking a horrible fate for him"

There was a moment of silence

Then Vegeta spoke up "That's harsh, man"

"Yeah" Goku agreed "You suck!"

After assembling the other z-warriors which included Kryllin, Piccolo and Buu (The others were not interested), Minato led them to his ship. He pressed a button, opening a door and everyone entered. They were fine until, they saw two people who were already inside.

"Frieza!" Goku yelled.

"Monkey saiyan!" Frieza yelled. Both tried to distance themselves from each other as much as possible. Meanwhile Vegeta was staring at the other person who was a tall, muscular person who had a Smiley Mask on his face. Though Vegeta had never seen him before, he felt familiar.

"Ok" Minato yelled "Get ready for the ride in hyper space. Hang on and hope you don't die.

Before anyone could disagree, Minato pressed a button which sent the ship at incredible speeds. Everyone was tossed around, Frieza was squashed between the wall and Vegeta.

He muttered "Worst day of my life"

"I hope no one sees me like this" Vegeta prayed.

Finally the ride was over and everyone collapsed onto the ground. "We're here" Minato announced before falling to the ground and fainting.

* * *

 **Liked it? Then more will be coming your way soon.**

 **NEXT UP: Marvel universe and One piece universe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Amadeus Cho was having a nice day as usual, having owned almost all the geniuses in the locality and having pissed of the Illuminati. Afterwards, he had decided that he would end his day with a well-deserved cheese burger. Just before he could have a bite though, his surroundings changed, his burger disappeared and he ended up biting his own finger.

"Ouch" he thought. He turned around to see a guy in a red suit waving at him. Next to him, was a majestic man who seemed to be really excited on seeing him.

He immediately identified them as Deadpool and the Grandmaster.

He blinked. "What in the world-"

"Multiverse tournament" Deadpool blurted out

Then, the Grandmaster stepped in, explaining everything to Amadeus.

"So…" he continued "Do you have any idea who else would be a good recruit for the tournament."

"Umm..." Amadeus wondered "I don't know…The Hulk?"

The Grandmaster snapped his fingers and Bruce Banner appeared. He looked at the group and his jaw dropped.

* * *

Amadeus Cho stared at the Grandmaster "How are you making them appear?"

"Actually, I'm teleporting to their locations and then bringing them back with me. It's a technique called instant transmission which was taught to me by a good friend." He paused, as if he was reminded of fun times. Then he focused on the current situation. "I wanted to get at least four competitors from here but, oh well… There is nothing we can do." He said looking out of his spaceship through a viewing screen. "It's not as if someone we need is magically going to appear right here!"

Suddenly something glinted, but the Grandmaster didn't bother checking it out.

He was about to turn around and announce that they would be leaving the universe when...

SPLAT!

Grandmaster looked at the screen and barely stopped himself from falling down.

Facing him was the silver surfer, His face plastered onto the view screen. He locked eyes with the camera and motioned for the door to be opened.

* * *

A few minutes later, the silver surfer was inside gasping for breath.

"Whew!" he exclaimed "I made it in time."

"Dude, stop acting like you almost died when your cosmic skateboard did all the work. Besides, why did you have to crash into the spaceship" Amadeus Cho said.

The silver surfer stared at him as if he was crazy. "You're still a child, when you grow up, you will understand"

"Oh really! Well I think you're lam-"

"Relax everyone!" said the Grandmaster. He turned to the silver surfer "First tell me how you found about this tournament."

"Easy" silver surfer replied "The collector told me."

The Grandmaster's face turned red "My brother! I told him to keep it a secret but NO! He had to go on and spoil everything."

Deadpool interrupted "Well chill out dude, It looks like he did you a favour."

Bruce Banner agreed "Yeah we should go now. I'm not really psyched about the gaming competition, but I'm interested in checking out the other universes."

The Grandmaster sighed "If You want to see another universe, you won't have to wait long?"

"Where are we going?" Amadeus asked.

"They call it the pirate-verse!" The Grandmaster explained.

" _Who_ calls it that?" Bruce asked.

"The other organizers. Now get ready."

He pressed a button, sending the craft into hyperspace and crossing the barriers of different worlds.

* * *

 **Somewhere else, in the one piece universe.**

A ship which looked like a giant saucer materialized in the sky. It fell and crashed into the ground. A few seconds later, a person in a red suit and an old looking person with a beard emerged from the ship. It was midnight which explained why it was so silent.

Then Deadpool spoke up "Are you sure they're here?"

Grandmaster nodded "Yeah, look at the ship over there" he said pointing to a gigantic ship with the face of a sort of a sunflower as a figurehead. "That's the straw hat pirates' ship. They are probably somewhere here...I think…"

"Gee thanks, all I'm interested about is seeing real life pirates. I mean, it sounds like a fun thing to do, you know, walk the plank, kill people, have fun adventures, kill people, steal treasure, kill people-"

"Yes, I know you love killing people, now listen up. You need to check if their crew is there or not, you'll have to sneak on them first as they may be hostile. Then, slowly introduce yourself and then tell them about the competition."

"Ok got it. But why me?"

"Because you won't have a problem if your neck gets snapped in half"

"Dude that's cruel, it's still going to hurt me."

"Just do it" Grandmaster yelled "And one more thing… Don't harm anyone

Deadpool sighed "Ok… but you need to pay me for this."

Then he turned and sprinted.

* * *

 **ON THE SHIP**

Everyone was asleep, except for one person, and he was starving.

"I wish I had some food" Luffy thought.

He searched all over the place but couldn't find Sanji's hidden stash of food supply. Eventually, Luffy gave up and decided to ask Sanji. So he went to Sanji's room and tried to wake him up. But Sanji was in a world of his own, apparently dreaming about a beautiful princess who he had to save from an evil dragon or something. Luffy realized that pushing and prodding was useless. So he went to Sanji and pinched his nose. For some time, Sanji was alright, but then his face turned blue. He shot up, and when he realized what Luffy had done, he was furious. He proceeded to beat the hell out of Luffy, ignoring his lame excuses until he felt better.

Luffy rubbed his sore head.

"I was just hungry" he said tearfully

"You spoilt my dream, it was so beautiful. I was going to meet a beautiful girl and be her hero."

"Sorry. Just make me something and I won't disturb you" Luffy pleaded

Sanji relented "Ok, come with me. But don't do anything stupid."

They went to the kitchen and Sanji prepared a batch of muffins for Luffy. Luffy was really happy and started cheering, so he got a nice punch on the head from Sanji.

"Be quite, if Nami finds out about this, we're gonna be in trouble."

Suddenly they heard a thumping sound outside.

"Who is it?" Sanji asked, but didn't get a reply.

Luffy got excited "Maybe it is a ghost. Can we see it."

"No" Sanji whispered. "He may be dangerous. We need to take precautions first."

Suddenly, the thumping sounds became louder and louder.

And suddenly, the silhouette of a figure appeared at the door of the kitchen.

For a second, Sanji and Luffy didn't say a word .

Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm… This doesn't look like the restroom..."

Sanji recognized the person- he was Zoro, the swordsman

"You fool! How can you get lost in your own ship! Are you _that_ stupid!" He yelled.

"Shut up! I'm still better than you since I don't go crazy when I see girls and get nosebleeds!" Zoro retorted, casually taking a bite out of a muffin.

Luffy's face turned red with rage. "Zoro, those were my muffins!"

Zoro turned to him "I just had one!"

Soon, a silent brawl was taking place in the kitchen. The battle continued until Luffy noticed something.

"Guys!" he yelled "The muffins are gone."

Suddenly, his haki made him aware of the fact that there was someone on the ship. Zoro and Sanji noticed it too. They sneaked up to the deck and heard a person chomping on something. Then they noticed someone sitting on the figurehead with the plate of muffins.

It was a guy in a red suit.

Luffy tapped him on the back but the guy was too busy with the muffins. Luffy pulled him off the figurehead then punched him very hard without thinking.

POP! The guy's head went rolling on the deck. His body went down with a thump.

Zoro looked at Luffy with horror "You killed him!"

"No it wasn't on purpose!" said Luffy, horrified.

"Luffy, you have gone too far this time." Sanji scolded.

Suddenly, the head spoke up

"Damn you guys."

The Monster trio scrambled away from the head

"I was just trying to have a fun time getting a job, I even attended interviews. But I was rejected every single time. Finally, I was offered a job as a janitor. Hooray! , I thought, I'm free! But before I could accept it, Some old Geezer teleported me away from my dream job to participate in a lame tournament, And now I'm stuck here, where people won't even let you eat in peace and knock your head out for giggles."

His body stood up and started searching for his head.

He turned to luffy "Hey kid, mind searching for my head since you knocked it off?"

Fascinated, Luffy ran to the head, picked it up and gave it to Deadpool. Deadpool immediately reattached it to his body. Luffy watched the scene unfold with stars in his eyes. "That's so cool!" he thought.

"Whew, that's better" Deadpool said "Now, I was wondering if you would be willing to join a multiverse gaming tournament?"

"What?" The trio asked.

Deadpool explained…

"That's nice, but I don't think most of my crew would be interested at the moment since they are. Is it ok if we come alone?" Sanji asked.

"Yep! That's fine"

"Wait" Luffy said "We have to take Usopp."

Zoro slapped his head. "Oh yeah, we would have to take him"

"Who's Usopp?" Deadpool asked.

"He's our sniper and he rocks at games." Luffy said.

So the trio dragged a sleeping Usopp all the way to the deck. Sanji left a note for the crew so they wouldn't get worried.

"Now what?" Sanji asked.

"Now I get to show the Grandmaster who's the real boss!" Deadpool said.

They walked towards the Spaceship.

* * *

 **NEXT UP:NARUTO VERSE**

 **NOTE: From now on, chapters will be added at a slower rate since I have to deal with my exams at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **In Konoha village:**

" _It actually doesn't look that bad!_ " Naruto thought as he gazed at the rising sun, pausing for a moment to take in his surroundings. He flexed his right prosthetic hand and was satisfied that it didn't cause him any sort of discomfort.

He could see a bright future in front of him. He had overcome all the ordeals he had faced and earned the love and respect of his village. When the time came, the sixth Hokage would hand over the mantle to Naruto, who would then become the seventh Hokage.

Naruto's moment of solitude came to an abrupt end when he suddenly felt something brushing past him and crashing into the trees. He stared at the carnage for a second before recognizing the culprit. It was Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee! What are you doing here?"

Rock Lee grinned, pushed away the log that was pinning him to the floor and stood up.

"Hey Naruto! I'm training here so that I can become stronger. I must maintain the power of YOUTH that resides within me. By the way, I was fast wasn't I? You must have been surprised after seeing me."

Naruto shook his head, making a rather clumsy attempt to act like a wise person.

"You're fast Lee, but I could easily see you. I am the strongest guy in the village after all." He laughed.

Rock Lee's face fell

"Damn, I thought I had improved significantly." The he grinned. "Well, I'll just have to train harder."

He removed his shirt revealing several heavy weights attached to his body. As he removed them and placed them on the ground, It shook and cracks appeared near the weights."

Naruto stood gaping at him

'Man! he's incredible! Wearing those weights and still moving that fast!' he thought.

Rock Lee didn't seem to notice how surprised Naruto was. He was suddenly staring intently at something behind Naruto. Naruto noticed this and turned around. He half-expected a giant monster to turn up but instead, he saw a man with long grey hair, wearing ear rings lying on the ground and snoring.

' _Who the hell is that guy_?' he thought.

As if to answer his question, the man stirred. He stretched his arms, yawned, sat up and opened his eyes. That was when he saw a closeup of Rock Lee's face (as rock lee had sneaked towards him, hoping to get a closer look at the stranger.)'. This really startled the person and he pushed Rock Lee away.

Even though it looked like he hadn't used much force, Rock Lee was sent flying and crashed into several trees before coming to a stop.

Naruto was shocked by the display of strength and immediately got into a defensive stance, then went into Kurama mode.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

The Man looked really upset "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, He just startled me! I hope he's not dead."

"It's not that easy to kill me"

The man turned to see Rock Lee casually walking back to them with only minimal injuries. He gaped for a second, then gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." he exclaimed "It would have been bad if I messed up on this assignment."

"What assignment?"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi walking towards them with Hinata right behind him.

"What are your intentions? If you mean no harm, we will help you in any way possible." he continued.

The man nodded then began to speak.

"My name is Kibito Kai. I am from another universe. I have come here to invite your village to take part in a Multiversal Gaming Tournament."

Kakashi sweat dropped "The whole village?"

"I'm sorry, I meant only a few people."

Kibito than proceeded to explain the rules and the nature of the tournament.

While he was doing so, Naruto went up to Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"How did you and Kakashi end up here?"

"Oh well, I was just taking a stroll when I saw him pass by. While we were talking, we heard a loud noise and that brought us here."

Naruto nodded.

Then Kakashi asked Kibito a question "This tournament doesn't seem to be a bad idea, but we'll have to talk to the people and see who all are interested in participating-"

"Oh no,I don't think we have that time" said Kibito, blushing a bit. "You see,I was supposed to take care of this yesterday, but I... dozed off."

"Well I'm interested!" said Rock Lee.

"So am I!" Naruto said "And I'm sure Kakashi and Hinata will be interested too!"

"Umm.. Naruto, you do know that I can't spare time for this, seeing as I can't leave my duties as Hokage just like that." said Kakashi.

"Don't worry, The tournament will be held in a universe where time passes at a faster rate, so by the time it get's over, only an hour or two would have passed in your world." said Kibito

So Kakashi agreed.

It took some time to deal with Hinata as she was very nervous about going to a place where she would meet so many new people, but Naruto finally convinced her to come too.

Kibito led them to a fancy sort of spaceship. When they were all inside, Kibito cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ok listen up guys, we are now going to be travelling through hyper space. You may find the experience a bit uncomfortable so prepare yourself."

"Hey Kibito? Will there be anyone who we already know?" Naruto asked.

Kibito thought for a moment "Nope, no one in particular, but... oh yeah! you might meet your father."

And before anyone could react, he pressed a button and the ship plunged into hyper space.

* * *

 **Whew! That was a tough chapter, even though it was quite small. Anyway, with exams coming up, the next chapter might take some more time.**

 **NEXT UP:**

 **Attack on Titan  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6**

* * *

 **In the attack on titan universe:  
**

Eren looked at the wreckage beyond Wall Rose. Since the day when Wall Maria had been breached and the titans had attacked, Everything had been a whirlwind for him. He was still devastated from the newest revelation.

' _Annie was the female Titan_ '

He had discovered that a murderous monster who had killed several of his friends was actually Annie, one of his former comrades. At first, he had refused to accept this, but when the female Titan was on the verge of killing his friends, Eren transformed into his Titan form and had managed to defeat the female titan.

However, before Annie could be captured, She covered herself with some sort of hard substance which was impossible to break.

All of it had been vain- they had still not made any real progress.

Eren clenched his fists, frustrated with his inability to do anything regarding the situation. Suddenly,he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his sister Mikasa and his friends-Armin, Jean and Sasha.

He managed a smile and nodded at them.

"Are you alright?" Armin asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just upset about all that's been happening recen-"

"Are you still thinking about Annie?" Mikasa interrupted.

"Umm..no, I-"

"You need to forget about her Eren, she was never on our side so stop acting like a douchebag." said Jean.

"I understand, but-"

"Just let it go, Eren" said Armin.

"SHUT UP!" Eren yelled. Everyone became silent.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I know what you guys are trying to tell me and I understand completely, so please be quiet!"

There was an awkward silence.

Then Sasha spoke.

"I have something for you" she said.

"Really? Thanks Sasha-" he turned around and saw Sasha holding a half eaten potato.

"You have to be kidding me!" He yelled.

"Calm down Eren, atleast I brought something for you!" Sasha yelled.

Embarrassed, Eren meekly took the potato from her.

Then the group started talking to him

For a moment, it felt like they were back in the days when they were all trainees.

Eren proceeded to take a bite from the potato.

BOOM!

There was a loud sound. Eren dropped the potato.

Boom!

It appeared to be coming from somewhere outside Wall Rose.

"What was that sound?" Mikasa asked.

She looked for the source, but couldn't find anything.

Jean noticed Eren's expression and suddenly had a sense of foreboding.

"Eren, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm going to check it out!" Eren replied and in a flash, He had disappeared.

"Eren wait!" Mikasa yelled.

Worried, Armin went after him,using his 3D maneuver gear to zip around the buildings.

' _Curse him_ ' Jean thought, before following suit.

* * *

Eren finally managed to pinpoint the source. He reached a building and looked down.

What he saw seemed completely out of the world.

Two people were facing a group of titans. One was a man having a very weird hair style and the other was a guy with purple skin and a face resembling a rat.

Mister rat-face was laughing at the titans. One came forward and tried to smash rat-face with his hands, but rat face jumped away. Then, he held up his hand and suddenly a purple sphere the size of a football appeared above it.

"You dogs, Eyes on the ball!" He yelled. The sphere caught the attention of all the titans who stared at it.

By this time, Eren's friends had also arrived and were now staring at the person.

Then ratface yelled "Catch!" and chucked the sphere.

There was a huge explosion which blinded Eren. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that the whole group of titans had been obliterated and the rat-dude laughing like he was crazy.

' _What sort of crazy people are they?'_ Eren thought.

Suddenly, the man with the weird hairstyle seemed to notice them. He looked up and disappeared.

"Hello!" A voice came from behind them. Eren and the others turned to see the man with the hair style."

Not knowing what to do,They just gaped at him.

"My name is Whis..." He said.

Ratface appeared next to him.

"...and this is Beerus. We have come here to find some participants for a special Gaming Tournament." he finished.

Everyone stared at them as if they were crazy. After experiencing the horror of the titans and fighting for their lives, they were being asked to play video games by a grown man and a rat.

Mikasa was the first one to react. She charged forward and drew her sword, the tip just a few inches away from Beerus' throat.

"We aren't going to fall for something like that! Explain what your actual purpose is or I'll slit your throat!" she yelled.

Beerus' eyes widened "Girl, I just blew up a whole bunch of monsters there. Do you really think I'm going to start crying and begging for mercy after looking at your sword."

He had a point. Mikasa lowered the sword.

"Thank you! Now listen up. I've already got a few names, so..." He took out a list and started reading out the names.

For some weird reason, the names he read out from list only included members from Eren's group.

"Wait a second! Why is it that only our names are mentioned in the list?" Armin asked.

Beerus looked at him as if he was crazy."It's because your names came out from the PIS-torinator."

"Ah! I see!" Armin said,though he clearly didn't.

Then Beerus reached the end of the list.

"There's one last person."

He looked at them.

"Annie Leonhart."

Everyone looked at him for a second, then started protesting.

"No way!"

"You're crazy!"

"She's evil. Besides you can't get to her seeing that shes stuck inside a giant crystal."

Beerus and Whis didn't seem to be interested in the conversation. Whis seemed to be searching for something. Then his eyes widened and he exclaimed 'Found her!" before vanishing.

* * *

 **Annies location:  
**

Levi stared at the giant crystal. All their efforts to break it had failed and there was no way of getting information from her.

Though Levi didn't show it to others, He was furious with Annie. The people she had killed had actually been close to him and he resented being unable to do anything but watch as they were slaughtered.

He punched the crystal.

"You wait! We'll get you out of there and make you pay for what you have done.

And then out of the blue, a person appeared next to him, put his hand on the crystal and suddenly, Levi felt the whole world around him changing.

* * *

Whis appeared with a giant crystal and another person.

"Levi?" jean asked.

Levi stumbled, almost falling, but managed to stand.

He looked at the two people who were now inspecting the crystal.

"Should I break it?" Beerus asked.

"Yes but don't hurt her." Whis replied.

Instantly, Levi realised what they were trying to do.

He yelled "Stop!" and charged to them with his sword.

Beerus turned and knocked him out with a well placed karate chop. Then he placed his finger nail on the crystal. For a moment the whole crystal glowed and then shattered.

Everyone stared at the girl inside.

She coughed ,then stood up with great looked at her surroundings, then her eyes came to rest on Eren and she snarled. She brought her hand to her mouth, getting ready to bite it.

"No!" Eren yelled.

And then suddenly Whis was there, holding Annie's hand and preventing her from biting it.

"Oh my! You can't bite your hand just because your hungry."

Eren sweat dropped. "I don't think it's because of that."

Whis held her arm until she calmed down. Then he left it.

She yanked it away.

"We wanted to invite all of you for a gaming tournament !" Whis said.

Annie stared at him.

"Is this some joke?" she asked.

"That's it!" Beerus yelled, gathering a ball of dark energy in his hands. "I'm going to blow up this whole planet!"

"Now, now Beerus, we can't go on blowing planets in a universe which isn't ours!" Whis chided him.

Finally, Beerus calmed down. "Fine!" He turned to Eren's group. "But if you people argue with me again or show me any form of disrepect, I'll obliterate all of you!"

Sensing that he was actually serious, Everyone kept quiet.

"That's better! Now we're leaving for the tournament!"

' _But we never agreed.'_ Eren thought.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Armin stopped him by squeezing his shoulder.

His face said ' _I know we're in a bad situation but arguing will make things worse. Let's just go with the flow for now.'_

Reluctantly, Eren agreed and kept his mouth shut.

"Now listen guys, we have to make sure everyone is touching each other so we can teleport to the location" Whis said. "So please make a circle."

Everyone did so, even though it seemed weird. Eren and jean supported the limp body of Levi. They had decided to bring him with them so that he wouldn't end up as titan food.

They touched Whis' arms and braced themselves.

Then Whis got ready to teleport.

Annie looked like she wanted to pull away from the 'group hug', but she didn't do anything.

And just like that, they vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Whew! Thank god that's over! I think this chapter went well, though the ending was a bit rushed.  
**

 **But now, finally all the participants have been chosen and the Tournament will be held soon.**

 **So what is this, PIS-torinator which everyone keeps talking about and what is it's actual purpose? This will (probably)be revealed in the next chapter-"The Convergence point!"**

 **P.S. Constructive criticism regarding the story will be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

The stadium was a grand place, and definitely didn't seem to be an underfunded one. In the center, there was a giant arena which seemed out of place in a gaming competition. Surrounding it were several rooms

The first ship landed. The door opened and out came a bizarre group of people.

First there were two kids with weird hairstyles. One had spiky black hair while the other had purple. They looked around, grinned and ran to explore the whole place. Then the rest of the gang came out. The z-warriors- Goku, Vegeta, Kryllin, Buu and Piccolo stepped out. Next was Frieza and the guy with the smiley mask.

Not very happy with his company, Frieza muttered "Stupid monkey Saiyans! Always coming in my way and making my life difficult!"

Smiley turned to him.

"You're one to talk, Frieza, seeing that your a bald, white dinosaur who doesn't have the decency to wear clothes!"

Frieza was furious.

"What's this! You're on their side! Well, I'll warn you only once, I can easily obliterate you with a single blast so it's better if you be on my good side!"

"I don't care how strong you are! All that matters is whether you're a better gamer than me or not and I don't think you are! Besides, you wouldn't want to do anything smart, I hear that Beerus is one of the organizers!" was the reply.

Frieza's face turned white. "You... you're bluffing!" he said, but he kept quiet for the rest of the time.

The last one to leave the ship was Minato, who still looked a bit sick from the journey.

* * *

The group arrived at a large hall, where a person was taking down the list of participants. He wore sunglasses and had a very sharp nose along with a shining bald head.

"OK" he announced "My name is Bop-Bop. I will be handling the applications for the tournament. I'm gonna call this universe-1"

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Because I want to!" He replied.

By now, two other groups had joined. One was led by the Grandmaster (in which all the members seemed to be vastly different from each other) and the other was led by the god of destruction- Beerus (which consisted of a group of teenagers.).

(Frieza started biting his nails.)

Bop-bop took down Piccolo's name.

"Congrats! You are now the first participant in this tournament. He presented a badge to him.

Piccolo stared at it. It had the inscription 'Hi! My name is Piccolo! Please be my friend!'

"I'm not going to wear it." He said.

"Oh, you better!" came the reply.

They had a staring competition which Bop-bop won (Not surprising since he had sunglasses).

Piccolo pinned the badge on.

"Good job! Now go into this room." Bop-bop said while pointing to a door.

"Why, whats in there?" Piccolo asked.

"The PIS-torinator" came the answer.

When piccolo showed no signs of understanding, BopBop tried to explain the concept to everyone.

"The PIS-torinator can do a LOT of stuff, but in this case, it's purpose is to slow down a person's reaction time for the duration of this tournament. This is to ensure that people like you (pointing to the z-warriors) don't speed blitz everyone. Still, since reaction time is an important part of gaming, We will ensure that if your actual reaction time is greater than someone's before the machine is used, it will still remain greater than that person's reaction time after it's used. The only catch is that the gap between your reaction times won't be that vast."

Everyone seemed to understand, though there was a lot of muttering from Beerus' group.

A blonde guy from the group stood up and introduced himself as Armin. Then he asked Bop-Bop a question.

"What about the other uses of this thing?"

Bop-bop grinned. "Kid, I can't possibly tell you all of them. You know what? Just google PIS and you'll find out what I'm talking about."

Armin stared blankly at him. "Google?"

Bop-bop suddenly started sweating. "Never heard of it? You gotta be kidding me! Everyone knows what google is, even the guys who're reading the story do!"

No one seemed to understand except for a guy from the Grand-master's group, dressed in a red costume.

"Wow!" he exclaimed "You just broke the fourth wall!"

Bop-bop turned red with anger.

"How dare you accuse me of breaking something! I have never damaged any property in my entire life!"

Deadpool just gave up.

"Fine" he said "Please enroll the rest of us."

* * *

The last two from universe-1 were goten and trunks.

Bop-bop looked at them and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Trunks asked

"You guys are too young. You can still join the tournament, but you probably won't be able to intimidate anyone like that."

The kids considered the point.

"Just wait a second!" goten said, before disappearing with trunks.

Later, a clumsy person with a lot of clothing and incredibly short limbs appeared and registered as 'Mighty Mask'.

* * *

Next was Grandmaster's group. Though many of the people had insisted that they were actually from two different universes, Bop-bop had stubbornly named the group as universe-2.

He started listing their names down.

One of the people was a person with curly hair and a long nose who was half asleep.

When bop-bop questioned him, he replied that he had been 'dragged' into the tournament.

Bop-bop finished.

The next universe was Beerus' group- which comprised of several teenagers who were a lot more serious than the members of other universes.

One guy, whose name was Levi, was especially grumpy as he felt that he had been dragged into the tournament.

' _Wow! we have a lot of unwilling candidates this time"_ Bop-bop thought.

Then he moved on to the last universe. This comprised of four self proclaimed 'Ninjas'.

Bop-bop named their group as universe-4 and after enrolling them, he sent them their room.

' _phew!'_ he thought. It was finally over.

But before he could leave, he heard a sound. He turned around and saw two people falling out of a door which had appeared right in the middle of the hall.

Astonished, he gaped at the duo. One was a scrawny kid wearing glasses and the other was a round- faced... cat.

They looked back at him.

Then the cat spoke.

"Hi! I'm Doraemon and this is my friend Nobita. I was wondering if you could tell us where we are."

Bop-bop sized them up. "This is the location of the multiverse gaming tournament. Are you interested in participating?"

Doraemon looked like he wanted to decline, but Nobita perked up at the mention of video games and nodded vigorously.

They had a silent argument which changed into a wrestling match, which Nobita won.

Sighing, Bop-bop quickly declared a new universe and enrolled them.

' _I never imagined that this job would be so weird.'_ he thought.

* * *

Usopp was still dazed. An hour ago, he was dreaming about his epic adventures in the sea, and now he was in the middle of a tournament. Heck! He had never played a video game before! But he was really fascinated by the whole Multiverse Thing.

Suddenly, a sound echoed in their room.

" **Hello,**

 **can anyone hear me?**

 **Umm... ok**.

(Now in a more magnificent voice.)

 **The first round of this tournament will began shortly. As of now,refreshments will be served. Feel free to visit the other universes, but make sure you don't uh... damage the place.**

 **This is Whis signing off**!"

The voice stopped.

Luffy pumped his hand upwards. "Yes! Come on guys! Let's check out the other universes."

Zoro wasn't interested. "You guys go, I'll sleep for a while."

The guy in the red suit- deadpool and the scientist dude- Bruce were also interested. So they joined the group.

Sanji was too excited.

"Yes! I will never get a chance to meet such beautiful ladies ever again. I must grab this oppurtunity."

But then he remembered choppers voice.

" _Sanji! You have to stop looking at girls that way or you might get one of those horrible nose-bleeds. Remember that your blood-type is really rare so if you lose too much blood, you might die1!"_

Sanji sighed. Why did the world have to be so cruel?

"I'll... I'll join you guys later.." he croaked.

Usopp knitted his eyebrows.

"But that's not like you Sanji!"

"Just go!"

Usopp shrugged and the four of them left the room.

* * *

"Man! This place is cool!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Could you try not to yell?" Bruce asked him.

"Sorry! I'm just so pumped up!"

"I wonder if the other guys are really strong!" Luffy said.

Right then, he bumped into the guy named Mighty Mask outside Universe 1's room.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed in a weird voice. "Watch where you're going."

"Umm... shouldn't you be doing that seeing that your mask is covering your face?" deadpool asked.

Everyone stared at him. He seemed to have forgotten that it applied to him too.

Mighty Mask however, seemed to agree.

"Sorry, I'll be careful in the future" he said, rubbing his head.

His stomach seemed to have a mind of its own, and Mighty Mask wandered off, acting like he was talking to some invisible person.

"Alright!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm gonna go inside!"

Before Usopp could stop him, he had dashed inside.

(Inside the place)

Goku: Hi there! I'm goku. Whats your name?

Luffy: I'm luffy, nice to meet you!

Vegeta: And I'm Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans , and the leader of this group.

Goku: But..

Vegeta: Shut up Goku! (Turning to Luffy) Nice to meet you. You should feel honoured that a person like me is talking to someone like you and acknowledging your presence here.

Luffy: (nodding) So, you're a ... vegetable.

Vegeta: No!, I'm the-

Luffy: Can I eat you?

Vegeta: No, what nonsense! I-

Luffy: Just a little bite!

An infuriated Vegeta punched Luffy, sending him flying out of the room.

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: Relax I didn't kill him. Besides, he was pissing me off!

(Outside)

Usopp was going too enter, when a familiar streak of red shot out.

" _I knew this was going to happen!" Usopp_ thought.

(On the other side.)

Naruto was walking with his gang.

"Naruto, you're becoming a bit over-confident these days. You should be more careful." Kakshi scolded him.

"Oh relax, Kakashi!" Naruto said with a grin."We beat Madara Uchiha. Now do you think someones gonna be stupid enough to attack me head on-"

Luffy crashed into him, sending both of them flying into Universe 3's room.

* * *

 **In universe 3's room:  
**

Eren Yeager looked at the arena.

"This is crazy. We shouldn't be here." he muttered.

Mikasa smiled."I know it was a bit weird, but it's actually kind of fun and a change from our usual life. Besides, we are all together."

She moved her hand closer to his.

Then BAM! Two kids went flying through the door, knocking Eren and Mikasa away, shocking everyone, crashing into the opposite wall and then falling on Annie (Who was leaning on the wall the whole time and avoiding the others). Annie let out a stranged yelp and crawled away. Luffy and Naruto got up and stared daggers at each other.

"What's the big idea!" Naruto said to him.

"Don't know. Don't have one." Luffy replied.

They stared at each other and then broke into a fist fight. They were a flurry of limbs all over the floor. Then they got up again and started choking each other.

Mikasa and Jean tried pulling them apart,but to no avail.

Levi walked over to them like some sort of badass dude and yelled "Hey folks! Whats the big i-"

Both of them punched him straight in the face, knocking him out again and yelled "Shut up!"

Kakashi, who was watching from outside, sighed.

"Now we're in trouble."

Usopp came running. "I hope they haven't started figh... Oh no!"

Luffy and Naruto were acting like enraged beasts and the members of universe-3 were helpless. Whenever someone tried to interfere, they would be sent flying. It was utter chaos.

Hinata started sweating as the situation became really bad. It looked like they were going to bring down the whole place.

Then someone appeared behind her. It was Mighty Mask. He looked at the carnage.

"I could help if you guys wanted." he said.

Rock Lee and Usopp glared at him.

'Those guys are really strong, so don't underestimate them." Usopp said.

"Well,They aren't that strong." came the reply.

Usopp got a bit frustrated.

"Fine! If you beat them, I'll give you this giant exploding pellet!" He said while revealing a black sphere in his hands.

Mighty Mask seemed interested. Wow! That sounds cool!It's a deal."

And then time seemed to slow down.

Mighty Mask disappeared and reappeared next to Luffy and Naruto. In a flash, he banged their heads together and they were out cold.

Usopp couldn't speak.

' _So fast... He took down our captain so easily, like it was nothing."_

"Kibito told us that there would be strong people here but this is outrageous!' Kakashi said.

Mighty Mask apologized to the members in the room, then dragged the two outside where he unceremoniously dropped them.

He held out his hand towards Usopp. Usopp quickly handed the pellet over.

Meanwhile, Bruce was talking to the Z-warriors. He was particularly interested in Piccolo the Namekian.

"So piccolo, is your skin always green or is it only when you have a particular mood?"

"It's always green. Why?"

"So how did it become green in the first place?"

"I was born like that. My father was actually an alien. But why are you interested?"

Bruce didn't respond. He was lost in his thoughts.

" **Ahem.."**

Both Piccolo and Bruce jumped.

" **This is Whis.**

 **We will now be beginning the tournament shortly so please assemble in the central Arena in exactly fifteen minutes.**

 **We hope to see you soon!**

 **This is Whis signin.. oh,I already said that.**

 **Get ready for the first round!"**

* * *

 **Wow, Longest chapter till now. It was very tedious but some parts were really fun. Were you surprised by the mystery characters-(Nobita and Doraemon)? How was the story?Please share your opinions and criticism in the review section.**

 **By the way, For those of you who have no idea who Mighty Mask is, It's basically Goten and trunks, one on top of the other, wearing a costume so they could participate in the adults division in the tournament(Which explains why Mighty Mask has such short arms.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8**

* * *

 **Ok guys, I have decided to respond to some of the reviews I got in this story.**

 **In this case, there's only one review.**

Vegeto: great job boss and please make dbz universe so op because they are really even krillen is strongest for all another animes

 **Well, yeah I agree the Dragon Ball Z universe is kind of overpowered. Though I'm quite sure that there are a LOT of people who may be able to put down Krillin with ease, but yeah they'd probably need to be atleast at planet buster level XD. As for the story, I am going to portray the Z-warriors to be vastly superior to the others in terms of physical ability ,but... there's a reason I made this a gaming tournament and not a fighting tournament (So as to equalize the situation a bit.).**

 **Now, on with the eight chapter.**

* * *

After everyone had assembled, Kibito Kai addressed the gathering.

"Hello folks! This is what all of you have been waiting for! This is the Multiverse Tournament!" He finished, hoping that people would start cheering loudly. Sadly, they didn't. Everyone, even the people who were noisy all the time, were silent. Sullenly, Kibito Kai continued.

"The first round will be more of an elimination round , so that we don't have 'noobs' coming in the way. I expect most of you to pass the round. All of you will be playing a round of something we'll be calling 'The Doom games'. You will be doing so using these controllers" he said pointing to something which suspiciously resembled a game boy advance.

This was pointed out by deadpool. But Kibuto blatantly denied it, claiming that it was some of Bop-bop's merchandise and that he would never make a rip-off of other franchise's equipment. Kibuto continued. He explained the controls to all the members, then moved on to the important part.

"In this game, you will be meeting all sort of monsters and malicious people who will try their best to kill you. If you die, you will respawn again in another part of the map. Killing these monsters will increase your 'kill' count while dying will increase your 'loss' count. Here, you need to focus on the ratio of your kills and deaths. If the ratio is less than one" He broke into an evil grin. "You will be knocked out.". Then he reverted to his original tone."So please enjoy yourself. We will be calling the participants one by one, and the results will be displayed on the big screen. All the best!"

 **And so, the tournament began. It was an amazing experience for people who had never set eyes on a gaming console before. Each person's trial took about 2 minutes, so the round progressed quickly, with most people doing extremely well. Finally, it was time for the results. The-**

"dude! What are you doing with the microphone?" Amadeus Cho asked Silver Surfer.

A bit irritated at being disturbed, Silver lashed out."Silence kid! You do not understand the ways of the adults. It is my job to quickly go over this part and bring the audience to the interesting part."

Amadeus sighed. "Geez! Stop acting like a kid, dude!"

"If you were an adult, you would think it was cool!"

"Hey Surfer dude!" asked Zoro, "What happened to that totally epic narration of yours!"

"See! He gets it!" (turning to Zoro) "These brats keep disturbing me."

"I understand, they are so naive!"

Both looked at Amadeus like he was some sort of loser. Infuriated, Amadeus Cho left the place.

"Okay! The results are out!" The Grandmaster yelled into the microphone. Then his smile turned into a sadistic grin.

"First, lets check out the guys who failed the trials!"

People started murmuring as a giant screen in the center of the arena lit up.

On the screen, emblazoned in bold, golden letters were three names- Piccolo, Sasha Blouse and Doraemon.

For some weird reason, the people started cheering.

" _What the hell! Did they have to publicize it so much!" Piccolo_ thought.

"How come you were disqualified Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo glared at him.

"It's none of your business!" Piccolo yelled.

Somewhere else, the members of the 104th trainee squad sighed. It was inevitable that Sasha would not qualify- she had passed out due to hunger, right in the middle of the game.

Usopp went to check out the last failure- Doraemon.

He noticed that Doraemon had curled into a ball at the ground. Quickly, Usopp rushed too Nobita who was pacifying him.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked.

Nobita looked like he was going to laugh.

"Oh nothing, he just couldn't 'handle' it properly."

When Usopp still looked confused, Nobita explained.

"Look at his hands. he.. he doesn't have any fingers so he obviously couldn't manage the controller." Nobita said before breaking into giggles.

Usopp frowned. "dude, you should help him out. he's so upset!"

"Nonsense!" Nobita replied. "He's asleep"

* * *

Bill waited for the silence to die down. It didn't. He then created a sphere of energy the size of a small whale. For some weird reason, no one made a sound after that.

"And now!" he declared."It's time to display the results!"

This time, several names appeared on the board, the higher ranks being on the top and the lower at the bottom.

Eren found his name at the 15th place and was ecstatic.

"15. Eren Jaegar-kills-58 deaths-4"

"Yes!" he said pumping his hands in the air."I rule!"

His whole team was cheering for him and he felt proud of himself.

It took him sometime to realize that they were cheering for someone else.

As his eyes went up the list, his mouth dropped down.

" 2. Mikasa Ackerman kills-150 deaths-1"

Eren suddenly felt that rank 15 wasn't so great.

As for the members of universe-1.

"Not bad!" Goku exclaimed.

"Cool" Mighty mask exclaimed.

"Yes! I beat Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled.

Their ranks?

" 8. Son Goku kills-100 deaths-3

6\. Mighty mask kills-110 deaths-3

3\. Vegeta kills-140 deaths-2"

It was a disappointing affair for the Ninja and pirate team as no one had gotten any exceptional ranks except for Kakashi and Sanji(who had proven to be surprisingly adept at them).

Then there was Deadpool and Amadeus who had gotten ranks in the top 10 and were quite satisfied with the results.

It was at this moment that Eren noticed that someone had actually beaten Mikasa to the top spot.

He looked at the statistics and started sweating.

"Guys?" he called.

On the screen- the first ranked player:

"1. Smiley(From universe-1)- kills-260 deaths-0"

Those were unbelievable statisics. This guy hadn't died a single time! What was he made of! How was he so good!

Piccolo went up to him.

"Hey smiley! Congrats"

Smiley nodded.

"thanks" he said.

"But you seem familiar to me. Who are you?"

"Not interested in telling you." was the reply.

Piccolo grew irritated.

"what is your goal? What are you hiding behind that mask?" he asked.

The man turned to him.

"My goal is to win. And what I'm hiding behind my mask... It's a mountain of resentment and rage against a certain someone."

He walked away, leaving Piccolo more confused then ever.

* * *

It was night. Everyone was sleeping in their respective rooms. There was complete silence.

However a certain someone with a tail and a short white body was planning something sinister.

* * *

"It must be done" Frieza thought to himself. He had been ranked last in the list of the participants and he was now beginning to doubt his ability. But he needed those dragon balls. Urgently.

So he crept outside. He started walking, ensuring that no one would notice him and sneaked into a hallway. From there, he went and pushed open a door.

He was now in an enormous room. And right in the center was a small safe. The dragon balls were unguarded and Frieza cracked an evil smile.

He got hold of the safe and started carrying it over his shoulder.

But then things started going haywire as lights burst out and Frieza heard a voice saying "Caught on camera!"

He dropped the safe, and turned to see Deadpool, holding a video recorder, and a very surpised Sanji and Zoro.

"Wow! You have got good instincts, Deadpool!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I know right!" Deadpool yelled.

Frieza was silent for a moment, then he looked at them and laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Wow!" he said,grinning. "I've been uncovered! It looks like the only way for me to escape now is to murder you nosy fools!"

He pointed a finger towards them and fired a flurry of blasts. All of them managed to dodge it.

Zoro went charging into frieza, only to be sent flying across the room like a rat. Sanji leapt up and landed a solid kick on Friezas face, but he didn't even flinch!

Deadpool charged at Frieza and got the wind knocked out of him.

In a few minutes, The trio were lying on the floor, exhausted,battered and bleeding.

Frieza smiled at them and raised his hand ready to deliver his finishing blow.

"You won't get away with this!" Sanji said, before closing his eyes, ready to face imminent death.

But before Frieza could finish them, something moved with mind-boggling speed and punched Frieza sending him to the other side of the room.

Coughing and wheezing because of the punch, Frieza focused on the new Attacker. What he saw made his eyes widen with surprise.

In between him and the trio, stood Mighty Mask , now looking much more menacing than before.

"What's the matter, Frieza?" he taunted as he started glowing with a golden aura. "Cat got your tongue?".

He charged at Frieza.

* * *

 **Wow! That was quite a cliff-hanger. Anyway, I've got something interesting for you guys.**

 **Guess who the character 'Smiley' is. Send the answers using reviews. I'll mention the names of the winners in the chapter where his identity is actually revealed. Keep trying folks!**

 **As usual, constructive criticism is always accepted.**

 **Look forward to writing the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER-9:**

 **(Note: I do not own any of the characters in the story)**

* * *

Frieza spat blood out of his mouth. This Mighty Mask Guy was way tougher than he looked. Apart from the fact that he was able to match Frieza's destructive power, speed and strength, His fighting style was almost impossible to predict. It felt as if Mighty mask's body parts had a mind of their own.

Frieza moved forward and tried to punch Mighty Mask, But he easily dodged it and started delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. Frieza had to use all his strength to block the onslaught. Finally, he broke through it and managed to land a single hit on his opponent, sending him a few meters away.

Frieza was feeling the strain of battling and even Mighty Mask seemed to be a bit worn out.

"Man!" Mighty mask said. "I can't keep this up for much longer."

He turned to Deadpool. "Hey! Would you mind helping me out? I can't hold this guy back for ever, so it would be nice if you guys would quickly show that video to Mister Beerus."

Deadpool nodded absent-mindedly but didn't do anything. However, Zoro grasped the situation and quickly dragged Deadpool out of the room.

Frieza tried to intercept them, but was distracted by a nasty uppercut on his chin, courtesy of Mighty Mask.

" _Damn! I don't have enough time! If Beerus catches me, I'm screwed!"_ Frieza thought.

Now in a state of great tension, He suddenly created a disk of ki and sent it towards Mighty Mask.

For a second, It looked like Mighty Mask' upper body and lower body had tried to dodge the disk and had advanced in opposite directions. As a result, The disk went and sliced right through Mighty Mask's body.

The two separated halves fell to the ground.

Sanji stared at the pieces in horror.

"No! You monster! You killed him!"

Frieza, who was covering his eyes, now peeked through his fingers.

"What? I did?"

Instantly, Frieza started laughing.

"Hahaha! The fool played with powers that were greater than him and this was his punishment! Now all I need to do is get back that-"

Mighty Mask's halves suddenly moved. Two kids shot out of the halves and both punched Frieza right in the nose.

"Ouch! My nose! Why does everyone keep hitting my nose!" he complained, holding it with his hands.

Then he caught a glimpse of both the kids.

Frieza's blood pressure rose.

 _'On the left, mini-version of spikey haired super-saiyan who cut me into half on Namek!_

 _On the right,mini-version of_ _spikey haired super-saiyan who cut me into half on Earth!"_

 **(Note: Frieza is referring to Goku and future Trunks here.)**

Frieza's brain shuddered from the strain of the tragic flash-backs and he spontaneously went into coma.

Trunks poked the Frost-demon, but got no response.

"I think he's dead." he announced.

Sanji stared at them. "You're two kids."

They nodded.

"But.." Sanji shook his head. "Ok forget that! The good thing is that we have evidence of him trying to cheat so..."

Suddenly Sanji's face turned white.

"What's the matter?" Goten asked, alarmed.

"We... we sent Zoro to deliver the video recording" Sanji stammered.

"So what?" Trunks asked.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Zoro wondered aloud.

Deadpool shrugged. 'I thought you knew the way."

They were standing in Universe-3's room. By now, the members had become used to having uninvited guests. "

"What's the matter?" Armin asked.

Deadpool explained the situation. Hoping to get some help.

Instead, the group pounced on him and Zoro.

"What the hell!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Sorry, But we can't let you wake that Beerus dude now. If he gets mad at us he'll probably blow up the planet." said Levi, while repeatedly bonking Deadpool's face into the ground.

That was it. Deadpool had enough.

"You guy's have pissed me off too much. Now you're gonna regret it." He pushed everyone off, then pulled out two swords.

"Two swords style-" he said.

"Hey!" Zoro exclaimed. "Copy cat!"

Before they could do anything though, They heard a blood-curling scream.

The voice was Beerus'.

* * *

"What are you doing with my safe, FRIEZA" yelled a very, very angry Beerus.

He didn't really look very intimidating in his pyjamas, but the sound was enough to jolt Frieza out of his stupour.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me.I-"

"You wanted to read my personal DIARY!" Beerus yelled.

Frieza was confused. "You mean these aren't the dragon balls?"

"Don't deny it. I'm sure you wanted my diaries." Beerus snarled. "You are scum, Frieza and I should have dealt with you a long time ago."

"No!Please, I beg -"

BOOM!

Frieza was no longer there.

Beerus sighed."Wow, that had a calming influence on me. Now I should probably go to sleep. "

He looked around."I wonder where those other chaps disappeared."

* * *

The kids and Sanji ran for their life. They rushed into the Universe-3 cabin.("Oh **** you guys!" Levi yelled.)

Sanji promptly had a nose-bleed and passed out after seeing Annie and Mikasa. Not knowing what to do, The kids zipped into the room,knocked everyone out and switched off the lights just as Beerus walked into the arena.

"Hmm.." he wondered "I swore I saw someone."

He shrugged and went back to his quarters.

* * *

The next day, the participants were called to the arena once again.

"OK!" Minato announced. "We've decided on the teams for the next phase of the tournament. The teams were chosen with great care as to maintain balance in the competition. Please note that from now on, you'll be staying with your team-members so that you can improve your team-work and co-ordination. As for the Guys who failed, they will have seats in the 'VIP' box. "

There were a lot of complaints from the participants in the second round,but Minato ignored them.

Once again, the names were displayed on the Giant screen.

"Team-1: Amadeus Cho(captain), Armin Arlert(vice -captain), Rock Lee, Monkey D Luffy, Majin Buu, Bruce Banner."

"Team-2: Silver Surfer(captain), Levi(Vice -captain), Mighty Mask, Hinata Hyuga, Sanji, Annie."

"Team-3:Vegeta(Captain), Deadpool (vice-captain), Mikasa Ackerman, Nobita,Smiley, Usopp."

"Team-4: Kakashi Hatake (Captain), Roronoa Zoro(Vice captain), Son Goku, Krillin, Naruto, Eren Jaegar"

The participants started muttering excitedly amongst themselves.

One of the most enthusiastic guys was Vegeta.

"Muha...Muhahaha!" Vegeta laughed,pumping his fist into the air. "Yes! I'm finally captain of a team. You suck, Goku!"

Goku was too busy checking his team out.

Meanwhile, Minato was patiently waiting for the people to settle down. They didn't. He lost patience and yelled "Silence.".

But it failed.

He tried again. "Burgers!"

There was absolute silence.

He continued."I'd like to congratulate all of you for coming so far! I hope you will learn a lot from your teamates. Now lets see.."

He looked at his list.

"Yeah, The games are going to be interactive First person shooters. Basically, You will be using guns and trying to riddle your opponents with bullets. The first match will be Team-1 vs Team-3, followed by Team-2 vs Team-4. The winners will face off against each other. In the end , only one team will be left standing.  
As of now, You may disperse! Please go to your respective rooms."

And the group dispersed.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally, the teams for the next round have been decided.  
**

 **Anyway, I've been recently re-reading these chapters, and I've noticed that I'm not really good at handling a lot of characters at a time. Maybe 6-7 at once. So from now on, I'll be mostly focusing on one team's Point of view .**

 **As usual, criticism and feedback will be highly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER-10:**

 **(Note: I do not own any of the characters in the story)**

* * *

 **In the room of team-3:**

"Guys stop sleeping!" Vegeta shouted.

Deadpool immediately, woke up. "Huh? Who's sleeping?"

He looked around,apparently searching for the culprit. Irritated, Vegeta started yelling at him.

"You fool! You're the vice captain! Why can't you be a bit more serious?"

"I am!" Deadpool protested. "I just didn't... sleep well yesterday."

"Oh really? What the hell were you doing at night? Fighting white aliens with tails?" Vegeta demanded.

Deadpool opened his mouth and closed it again.

Vegeta turned to the other person. "Hey girl!"

"It's Mikasa."

"Whatever! Where the hell are the other team members."

"They're playing on the virtual gaming thing."

A Virtual gaming console had been installed in each room to help the players practice their first-person shooting skills.

Inside the console.

* * *

Smiley was enjoying himself. He had challenged Nobita and the Usopp to a deathmatch and had just realized that they were actually not bad at using guns and shooting. Infact, they were _really_ good. Nobita's instincts were spot on when it came to dodging bullets and fighting with guns at close range(Even though he was quite a wimp and would start crying for small things). Usopp,on the other hand, was extremely skilled at sniping people from far-off distances.

Presently, he found himself in a tough situation. They were all currently stuck in a maze of buildings, and Smiley definitely sensed something wrong. It had been a few minutes since he saw any of them. Smiley wondered if they were just hiding from him.

At that moment,he heard a sound behind him. He turned just in time to see Nobita running towards him and firing bullets. He immediately took cover behind a tree and returned fire. Then he took a grenade, plucked the key off and tossed it towards Nobita. When Nobita saw the grenade,he cursed and ran in the opposite direction. Taking advantage of this, Smiley aimed and blew Nobita's pixelated head off.

As the grenade exploded, Smiley struck a pose and typed in the chatbox.

 **Smiley: Lol! Totally owned ya, Noob**

He waited. Then a new message appeared.

 **Usopp: Look at the highest tower before celebrating.**

Smiley looked up and his heart sank.

"Shit!" He thought.

On top of the tower, Usopp aimed a giant, nasty gun at Smiley. He grinned.

"Sayonara!" He yelled and fired.

Boom!

The bullet went rocketing towards Smiley. It crossed half the distance, Then suddenly dipped and moved towards the right,went and passed Smiley, Then veered around. It exploded, sending a tiny bullet right towards Smiley's skull. But before he could get a hit, the lights went off.

* * *

Usopp returned to the real world. Very upset at losing his chance to get a kill, he looked around the room and saw Mikasa holding the plug of the device.

Immediately, he started protesting and whining.

"Shut up!" Mikasa yelled "Our dunder-head captain wanted to talk to the team!"

"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled

"I wont accept that overconfident idiot as my captain" Smiley muttered rebelliously.

"That too" Vegeta yelled. "Now get here before I lose my temper."

Once everyone came to Vegeta, He presented his 'Battle-Plan' to them on a white board.

It was written in an absolutely horrible hand-writing.

Vegeta read it aloud.

"Step-1: Don't shoot your teammates, unless they are really annoying.

Step-2: Shoot bad guys

Step-3: Be awesome!

Step-4: Deadpool rules XD"

Vegeta frowned after reading the last step, then glared at Deadpool who immediately hid the marker behind his back.

"Just trying to be cool!" he said. "But seriously, I rule."

Everyone ignored him,making him feel a bit depressed. He planted his face into the table in front of him.

Mikasa stood up and went to the board. Then she turned to Vegeta.

"So... you thought the first three steps... were good?"

Vegeta nodded proudly.

"Sorry to say this, but your plan really, really sucks." she yelled at him.

Vegeta planted his face on the table right next to Deadpool.

"It hurts man." he whispered.

"I know right!" Deadpool said.

Mikasa was furious after seeing how pathetic her team was.

Smiley shook his head,pitying his team.

 _'We're gonna get thrashed in the match.I wonder how the other teams are doing."_

"So..." Usopp said."Can I go back to playing on the virtual console?"

"No!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Ok fine... now stop complaining already."

Nobita looked outside. "Something seems really strange about this tournament." he muttered. "I'm feeling a bit scared. What if I get hurt?"

In a flash, Mikasa had grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall, stunning him.

"If you don't have the guts to take part in this tournament, you should just leave!" She yelled.

Vegeta ,who was taken aback by this change in the girl's attitude,tried to calm her down."Girl, just relax."

"Shut up!" She yelled. The pain in her eyes was incredible.

"You don't understand. None of you do! You're all lucky to have such relaxed lives but that's not the case for everyone."

She looked at them. "I've seen several of my friends die, in front of my eyes.("Where else would you see them?" Deadpool whispered.)I have lost too much. I was pushed into this tournament against my will at first,But I've realized that winning this tournament is the only way I can have a chance to save my world. If you people aren't serious about it, then fine! Just don't get in my way!"

Saying this, she turned and walked away.

The rest of the team was silent. Everyone felt a bit embarrassed at not having thought of it this way. Usopp sort-of-understood Mikasa's feelings. He knew that if something ever happened to his crew, he would feel horrible too.

Feeling really bad, Nobita went up to Mikasa.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I didn't know about your problems. If I did,I would have taken this a bit more seriously."

Mikasa managed a smile even though she was clearly under great stress. "It's alright, it was my fault. I just... remembered my mom... When she died,I lost my childhood. I realized that the world was a cruel place and Life might not always have a happy ending."

Nobita stared at his shoes.

"But..." Mikasa continued "We can still make it a better place if we make friends, good people who we can trust our lives with."

Nobita nodded. "I have some good friends too. My closest one is Doraemon. He's a robotic cat from the future who has all sorts of gadgets which are really fun to use. Before I met him,I suffered constantly because I was special at ... nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was dumb, stupid and weak and.. I was horrible at my studies."

"Really?" Mikasa asked him.

"Yep. I was so bad that I can't even remember the last time I got more than 20% in a exam."

Suddenly, he heard a rumbling. He noticed that the whole team was with them. And after hearing his last statement, They were all shaking with laughter including Mikasa.

Very irritated, Nobita yelled at them "Stop laughing! This is something you people should be crying about and sympathizing with!"

Vegeta finally stopped laughing, then punched deadpool's face to shut him up.

Then he stood up and proudly declared "I was a prodigy as a child! I was smart,handsome,powerful-"

"And now look at what you've become" said Smiley, shaking his head at Vegeta in pity.

Vegeta's face turned red. "You want a piece of me!" he yelled.

"No!" Smiley yelled back "I want you in several pieces, stuffed into tin cans!"

It looked like they were both gonna start a fight when Vegeta pulled back at the last moment.

"I'll leave you this time." he said.

Smiley was quite surprised.

"You've changed since we last met, Vegeta " he said in an inaudible whisper.

Mikasa grinned at her team. They were a bit stupid, but maybe they weren't so bad.

"So.." Usopp said. " Who wants to hear the story of how I beat a giant mutant crab the size of an island!"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

Finally, the teams had been called for the second round of the tournament.

Immediately, Team-1 and Team-3 got into their respective positions.

They sat facing each other over a rectangular table. The participants were confused regarding the controls.

But then, Kibitoshin Kai glared pointedly at the glowing 'hand' imprints on the table in front of each participant. One by one, the participants placed their hands upon the glowing imprints, closing their eyes. When they opened them, they were in another place.

They were in two bases at the opposite ends of a thick,dense forest.

Each base looked like a miniature version of a castle.

Vegeta turned to his team-mates.

"Ok guys!This is the moment we've been waiting for. We have 15 minutes to make a game plan, so let's make the most of it."

He looked at Deadpool, who was snoring once more, and punched him in the face. Deadpool immediately woke up, swore at Vegeta ,then turned to his team.

"Alright, lets see... this is a team death match, which means that we have to rack up as many kills as we can. So, we'll be splitting into groups, leaving one person to defend the base. Use the chat to stay in touch" he said.

"Just wait a second" Mikasa interrupted. "Why does someone need to guard the base?"

"Because once we die, we re-spawn in the base. We definitely can't let them get a strangle-hold over it or they'll start slaughtering us,mercilessly killing anyone who respawns." Smiley responded.

"So..." Nobita said "Who's gonna defend the base?"

All eyes turned to Usopp, who groaned.

"You're a sniper!"

"Good at picking on people from a distance!"

"Not really good at close range combat"

"Alright! I'll do it" Usopp said. He walked away, complaining loudly.

* * *

The Match began

Vegeta ran though the woods with Smiley close behind him. He was starting to feel just like an actual commando when suddenly someone started firing at them. Both slid on the ground, trying to avoid the bullets, and hid behind the trees. As he quickly stole a peek, he noticed that only one person was firing at them. He recognized the guy as Rock Lee, who was one of the 'ninja dudes'. Next to him was the pirate guy with the straw hat. When Vegeta saw what weapon the pirate was holding, he knew he was in trouble. Unlike the standard weapons people had in the game, He had something which resembled a semi-automatic machine gun (which Vegeta had seen in movies). The weird part-It was slightly bigger than the pirate himself.

" _This team is kinda weird"_ Vegeta thought. He was quite sure that the recoil from the weapon would be sufficient to incapacitate a normal person.

But the pirate guy wasn't worried. He grinned and stuck the butt of the gun right into the ground and started firing.

It was lucky that he couldn't control the gun or Vegeta and Smiley would have been dead. It was total chaos and even Rock Lee had to take cover behind a rock.

"Stop that, Luffy!" he yelled.

"Immediately, Luffy stopped firing and looked at Rock Lee.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

Before he could get an answer, Vegeta and Smiley had quickly jumped out of their hiding places and riddled the two with bullets.

Both the bodies disappeared.

"That was easy!" Smiley said.

Vegeta glared at him. "Nope,something is wrong. Who would be stupid enough to send idiots like those two in the first."

He looked at the chat and noticed the scores 2-0.

"Lets go ahead a bit more cautiously." He said, sending a warning message to the other before they carried on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nobita, Deadpool and Mikasa were having problems of their own. They had just noticed someone hiding behind a tree and were about to attack him.

However, the person stepped forward and raised his was Armin. For some reason, his face looked a bit different but no one bothered too much about it.

"Hey, why don't we relax and sort this out!" he said, though his legs were shaking.

Deadpool didn't say anything, but directly pointed his gun and fired before anyone could stop him.

As Armin fell, Mikasa felt a sense of foreboding even though she noticed her team's score go up by one point. Armin was one of the smartest people she had known.

As they charged forward, She heard a crack followed by a thud. She turned and saw Deadpool lying on the floor with a dazed expression. Immediately, Nobita followed suit.

A shadowy figure appeared in front of Mikasa and all she could make out was a blur with a crazy smile and black hair before everything went dark.

* * *

Suddenly, the scoreboard read 3-3. As Deadpool re-spawned, he shook his head.

"What the hell was that! " He said.

"No Idea" said Nobita as he and Mikasa also re-spawned.

"I couldn't get a look at the attacker" Mikasa said.

"Oh, that was Amadeus Cho, the other teams captain. The real problem is.. how did they sneak behind us?" Deadpool said.

Nobita's eyes widened. "Oh no." He said. He quickly sent a message to the team. Then he turned to Deadpool.

"Now, I get it. They have one guy get inside the other person's image while he is re-spawning, thus preventing him from doing so. The guy who hasn't re-spawned completely is immune to any sort of damage unless the other person gets killed."

"Therefore, the first guy helps bring the second guy forward while he gets killed by enemy fire" Deadpool continued, warming up to the idea "And then as he dies, the other person re-spawns and eliminates the unsuspecting attackers."

"Like a Trojan Horse" Mikasa finished. "So that's why Armin looked a bit different, he was having the leader hiding inside him."

They checked on Usopp who was still fiddling with his sniper rifle.

"Dude! You really need to get going!" Deadpool yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah just give me some more time." was the reply.

Suddenly there was a big explosion.

"They've found our base!" Mikasa yelled.

She ran towards the noise, followed by Deadpool.

"It would be really nice if you got ready soon. We have only ten more minutes left!" Nobita said before running after the other two.

"Just wait and watch!" Usopp said as he grit his teeth.

* * *

Finally, Smiley and Vegeta had arrived at the enemy base but were very confused now. The base seemed to be completely empty. It was completely unprotected. Vegeta checked the time. They had just 5 minutes left.

"What are they doing? Are they trying to stall for time by hiding?"

Smiley shook his head."The scores are equal. It would be stupid for them to put everything on the line for that. Unless..." Smiley paused "Unless they are aiming for a full scale attack on our base to take down the other four team-mates in a go."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh... ok"

He turned back, heading for the base when Smiley stopped them.

"Vegeta, we don't have enough time to go all the way over there. The game would have ended by then. Instead, lets stay here and try to kill anyone who re-spawns here. " He said.

Vegeta turned around. "Yeah! I totally knew that! You don't have to tell me.."

Smiley just rolled his eyes."Whatever."

* * *

All six members of team-1 were now taking on Deadpool, Mikasa and Nobita. It was a tough situation. If anyone of them died, their defense would be breached and team-1 would be able to dominate their base.

Deadpool was getting a bit desperate. Their were only three minutes left now and they had to do something.

Suddenly, the firing , Nobita took a peek and groaned. The scientist from Deadpool's universe had suddenly turned into a green monster and was now holding what looked like a giant bazooka. Before Nobita could react, he fired, blowing up the wall behind which him and his teammates were hiding.

* * *

The score was now 3-5 and Vegeta was getting worried. Only two minutes were left and now it was easily possible for the other team to wait until the match got over.

He wasn't very keen to lose now, since he wouldn't get to beat Kakarrot in the finals.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Suddenly he noticed something in the chat.

 **Usopp: Have all six in clear line of sight. Get ready for company.**

It wasn't very a very reassuring statement but Vegeta and Smiley got ready.

* * *

Deadpool lay on the floor panting. He hadn't been killed by the explosion somehow, but he was dazed to move. The other team was now moving away from the base.

" _I have to stop them!"_ He thought but was helpless.

And then he heard a crack, and then another. One by one, the members of the other team fell down and disappeared.

" _it's Usopp!"_ Deadpool thought. The surviving members tried to make a break for it, but Deadpool leapt forward and started firing. In no time, the other team had been demolished.

The score now read 8-5. And then, surprisingly, the score started increasing at a fast rate.

"Vegeta and the other guy were waiting there." Usopp explained.

* * *

Vegeta and Smiley were having the time of their lives. They were literally slaughtering the other team. Vegeta experienced a weird sensation which he once felt when he was fighting with the other saiyans by his side,conquering innumerable planets in their wake.

And just like that, the game came to an end.

The score was 13-5.

They had won.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER-11:**

 **Note: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me! Kakarrot's team lost!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, It was kind of surprising, but they lost really badly." Usopp replied.

"But, I wanted to beat him up in the finals." Vegeta yelled again.

"Shouldn't you be happy if your greatest competitor is no longer a threat." Mikasa asked him.

"Yeah, it looks like you're over-reacting." Deadpool said.

"I'm not! You guys don't understand a thing about honourable fighting. Besides, I won't gain anything by winning this competition." Vegeta yelled.

"Why not? Won't the winner get a wish or something right?" Nobita asked.

Vegeta snorted. "That's the problem! I need to beat Kakarrot without any help. The wish is useless for me!"

"But it's just a video game!" Usopp yelled. He turned to Smiley "Back me up, Smiley"

Smiley shrugged "It's in our blood."

"Aha!" Vegeta exclaimed. "So you're saying that we both are related in some sort of way. Thanks for the clue!"

Smiley got a bit nervous "Shut up! You're just assuming stuff."

"Assuming what?"

Vegeta turned around to see Goku.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?" Vegeta yelled at him.

"I'm uh... visiting you." Goku replied.

"Why did you lose! You're a saiyan. Don't you have any pride!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku covered his ears "Man! You are really in a bad mood. Shouldn't you be happy that you won your match?"

"Oh that was nothing! I was sure we were going to win. What about the team you were against?" Vegeta asked.

Goku's face turned dark. "Don't ask, Vegeta don't ask."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He was going to ask Goku some more questions about the other team when he noticed that his own teammates had disappeared.

Goku sighed. "I guess no one has enough patience to deal with us, do they?"

* * *

Meanwhile Deadpool had decided to take a stroll and go somewhere peaceful. He had a lot of stuff to worry about. When he had been hit by the PIS-torinator, the voices inside his head had been silenced completely. This was something Deadpool wasn't used to. Just on a whim, he had decided to go to the place where the PIS-torinator was kept since he finally had some free time.

When he entered the room, he noted that it was not empty. Infact, there were two more people. And they all had the _same_ problem.

"The voices in my head are not speaking up" said Piccolo.

Naruto was also very uncomfortable. "I haven't been able to talk to Kurama for such a long time."

Deadpool assumed that this 'Kurama' was some guy inside Naruto's head.

Then his gaze fell upon the PIS-torinator. It was a small red box at the moment, but when it was fully functional it grew to a gigantic size and sprouted tentacles which would then stick to the 'victim's' body, performing the desired function. Deadpool didn't know what the others thought of it but it gave him the heebie-jeebies. Wasn't it obvious that the PIS-torinator resembled a vampire squid!

Still he mustered the courage to start fiddling with the PIS-torinator.

Naruto spoke up

"Uh.. I wouldn't do that if I were.."

BOOM! The box grew in size, sprouted tentacles which got attached to Deadpool, Piccolo and Naruto's heads.

Deadpool only had the time to say "Oh this cannot be good" before him and the other were enveloped by electricity.

* * *

Piccolo was the first to wake up. Suddenly, he felt the presence of Kami inside him. However, Nail was missing. Piccolo decided to enter a state of meditation to search for the latter.

* **Inside Piccolo's head***

 **Piccolo: hello, is anyone there?**

 **Kami: Yes! I'm here!Now could you please stop yelling!**

 **Piccolo: Sorry. I'm just a bit disoriented at the moment. Where's Nail?**

 **Kami:How the hell am I supposed to know! God! Why did I have to fuse with a stupid Namekian like you!**

 **Piccolo: Hey! I wasn't exactly begging you to fuse with me! Would you please stop now.**

 **Kurama: I believe I can help you with that...**

 **Piccolo and Kami: Gaah! A talking fox!**

 **Kurama: Gaah! Talking Aliens!**

 **Deadpool: Whoah this brain is more roomy than mine.**

 **Kami: How did you guys get here!**

 **Kuruma:It seems that our spirits have been connected in such a way that we can move freely between the minds of any of the three individuals which include you both(Pointing to Piccolo and Deadpool) and my simpleton host.**

 **Piccolo: You mean the ninja? Why isn't he here.**

 **Kuruma: Apparently the individuals who possess bodies can't move to another person's mind**

 **Kami: But then why is this masked guy here?**

 **Deadpool: Well, the thing is... I have a multiple personality issue. Maybe that's why I'm able to come here.  
**

 **Nail appears in a giant flash**

 **Nail: What's up losers! I've just found my dream home. I was getting sick of staying with these green old dudes who have no fashion sense, but now I'm FREE!**

 **Piccolo: Don't you think you're being a bit ungrateful to us. Besides, hard to break it to you,but you're green too.**

 **Nail: No I'm not! What makes you say that?**

 **Kami: (sighs) Have you heard of a mirror, Nail.**

 **Nail: Oh yeah, that thing in which you see green ugly dudes**

 **Piccolo: That's not what it... you know what, forget it. Please leave.**

 **Deadpool: Haha! You got kicked out of your own house! Shame on you Nail-dude!**

 **Nail: You know what? I'm going to go to your brain now.**

 **Deadpool: (frowns) Now just wait a second-**

 **POOF!**

 **Deadpool: Me and my big mouth!**

 **Kurama: We'll figure this out later, for now I need to get back.**

 **Piccolo:You now seem to be very motivated to join this host of yours,even though you say he is stupid.**

 **Kurama: When I said that _he_ was stupid, I hadn't known you guys well enough.**

 **Kami:Why thank you!**

 **Piccolo: Idiot! That wasn't a compliment.**

 **Kami: Yeah, whatever..**

 **Piccolo sighs and prepares to return to the real world.**

 ***Outside***

Piccolo blinked. He could now here the familiar voice of Kami inside him. He noticed that the other two had also woken up.

"Uh.. "Naruto groaned "My head hurts. Kurama explained everything"

Deadpool was cheering "Well I've got another room-mate who's as annoying as I am."

Piccolo glared at him. "This isn't something to laugh about. You messed with our minds!"

Deadpool scoffed at him. "If you want, I can ask Nail to return."

Piccolo's face turned white. "Umm... no... it's fine.."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Anyways, We should get back to our rooms."

They agreed and left the room.

Meanwhile, the red box crackled maliciously.

* * *

 **Yeah,Yeah this was sort of a filler chapter. Still, for reasons which may or may not become obvious in the future, I've included it.  
**

 **Please review. Feedback is highly appreciated.**

 **Also, the idea for the voices in Piccolo's head came from Team Four Star. So if you don't understand that part,please check it out!**


End file.
